Ikuto's passion
by inukag4life04
Summary: AMU RUNS IN NEKO BOY IKUTO AND IKUTO PLAYS AROUND WITH AMU AND MAKES AMU LIKE IT !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 running in to Ikuto**

Amu and her Chara Ran, Miki, Su , and Dia was on their way to park "Amu chan the park is crowded what if we get spotted ?' amu with her bright pink hair, golden eyes, and her puffy white dress with the Humpty lock around her neck she put a smile on her face and pretend that what Su just said was a joke and so amu continued to walk and skip to the park then she bumped into someone and that someone had might night blue hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with some black jeans and a violin case on his back with he Dumpty key on it. And this young boy's name was Ikuto and he has a Chara named Yoru. "Ow what's the rush Amu your trying to break a bone in my body?" Amu looked at Ikuto and got mad at him for getting her new white dress dirty " Ikuto you made my new dress dirty how could you" Amu got up from the ground and stormed away from Ikuto but before she could even take one step Ikuto pulled her close to him." Amu thats a pretty dress when are you gonna buy more clothes?" Amu gave Ikuto a have you lost your mind look "Ikuto what do you mean by that?" Ikuto rolled over and ended up on top of Amu look at her face to face then he did a evil smirk " I mean when you gonna buy more fine clothes like that dress of yours Amu?" Amu turned bright pink at Ikuto's comment "Ikuto why are you talking like that? Your scaring me a bit" Ikuto continued to look at Amu and began going down and all around her body all Ikuto can do now is explore Amu's body when his down site seeing. Amu was still pin to the floor with Ikuto top of while his eyes are exploring her whole entire body. Amu didn't know what to do until Ikuto started touching her she was so scared right now she panic and started to cry. Ikuto looked at amu and saw that she was crying and was scared."Amu what's wrong why are you crying?" Amu was still crying when she spoke to Ikuto she would have a whimper in her tone. "Cause your hurting me Ikuto make it stop just stop plz. " Amu I wouldn't hurt you I love you I'm playing with you Amu" Amu still had the water works " I can't Ikuto I just can't" Ikuto leaned in and gave Amu a kiss. Amu looked up Ikuto "what was that for Ikuto?" Ikuto gave her smile because I love u " Amu smiled back at Ikuto and got lost in his blue eyes. After a while Ikuto got off Amu and took her to his place. "Ikuto you have nice house" Ikuto walked over to Amu with a sneaky smile on his face "thanks Amu" Amu started walking backwards until she bumped into a wall and was trap when Ikuto stood right in front of her. " Ikuto what are you doing?" Ikuto gave Amu another kiss. Amu enjoyed kissing. Ikuto pined Amu to the wall rubbing on her legs and he circled his tongue inside Amu's mouth while they where still kissing Amu eyes went wide and she let out a little moan then she stopped herself from enjoying it Ikuto smirked "whats wrong I thought you were enjoying your Ikuto's tongue in your mouth Amu?" Amu face turned pink "Ikuto I-" Amu couldn't finish her sentence Ikuto frenched kiss her making her let out a another moan. Ikuto then carried her to the bed and got busy. Ikuto took off Amu's dress, panties and threw them on the floor. He started to finger with his index finger when his finger enter Amu's pussy he rubbed on it and Amu scream his name "Ikutooooo!"Ikuto liked the sound of Amu's scream so he continued to rub. When he was done he took off Amu's shirt and bra and he sucked on her breast that made he moan a little louder. An hour later Ikuto took off his clothes and stick his dick inside Amu. Ikuto thrust inside Amu's tiny pussy that made her moan so loud Ikuto did it again. After a while he tired her over and doggy styled her Amu was moaning with pleasure. Another hour later they got tired and sleep together Ikuto cuddle Amu and Amu cuddle Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2 did we just

Chapter 2 **did we just **

It was six o clock in the morning and Amu and Ikuto was sound asleep all cuddled up. Dia taped Amu's nose to wake her up. Amu woke up and found her self in Ikuto's bed sleeping soundly next to Ikuto. Without any thinking Amu screamed super loud not noticing a sleeping Ikuto right next to her. " THIS CAN'T BE HAPPING WHERE THE HELL AM I !?" Amu's loud shouting woke up Ikuto's chara Yoru. Yoru rubbed his paws across his eyes in a in very sleepy way. " Amu-chan it's six in the morning and your shouting woke me up nya." Amu grabbed Yoru and gave him a scary death glare. " Yoru start taking now you tiny version of Ikuto." Amu starting to shake Yoru in her hands very angry like. " ok ok I'll talk let me go Amu-chan." Amu let go of Yoru . "alright start talking." Yoru looked and Ikuto to see if was still asleep which he was then he looked back at Amu and told her very thing from start to finish. Amu starting to look in dis believe. " you mean to tell me I sleep with Ikuto last night ?!" Dia rushed over to Amu and cover her owners mouth. "Amu -chan your being to loud you'll wake up Ikuto." dia pointed at Ikuto who sounds fast asleep at the moment then she the gave Amu the shhh sign . Yoru started to giggle and giggle until his face whole face turned tickle pink. Amu looked over at Yoru with a puzzled look on her face. " whats so funny Yoru?" Yoru looked at Amu then he pointed at her stomach and giggled all over again. Amu still looked puzzled. " Yoru whats so funny about my stomach ?" Yoru went over to Su and Miki and whispered in their ears. Miki was in shocked and Su was excited that she want to tell someone. Amu glanced over at Yoru "Yoru what did you tell them ?"Yoru lower himself to Amu's stomach and touched it. "Amu you have a little person in there." Amu snatched Yoru off her stomach and gave him a death glare " Yoru you me to tell I'm pregnant with Ikuto's child ?" Yoru giggled again " yup so be happy Amu-chan" Amu throw Yoru to Ikuto's face with force. Su ,Miki , Ran , and Dia gasped "Amu-chan" Amu looked at them and they all pointed to Ikuto Amu looked over at Ikuto and saw him waking up " damn it why did I wake him" Amu whispered to her self. Su , Miki ,Ran and Dia went back in their eggs to hide and Amu grabbed the rode on the bed and ran in to the closet and hid in there for a few hours or more. Ikuto woke up and saw Yoru on his face. Ikuto picked up Yoru by his tail. " Yoru why where you on my face?" Yoru was talking to Ikuto with a dizzy tune in his voice. " Amu-chan throw my on your face Ikuto" Ikuto looked confused "why did she do that?" Yoru giggled "because" Ikuto glared at Yoru " because what" Yoru turned tickle pink "Because you put a little person in Amu-chan" Ikuto threw Yoru at the wall. "You idiot thats not funny this bad" Yoru hit the wall really hard from that throw. "Ow what do you mean by bad Ikuto ? " Ikuto started to set up on the bed "Amu's only 13 and I'm 18 this is not good" Yoru bursted out laughing " Ikuto your gonna be a teen parent ?" Amu came out from the closet then sat on the bed next to Ikuto. "Ikuto it's gonna be ok" Ikuto looked over at Amu. Su came out of egg to cheer both Amu and Ikuto up

"Amu -chan and Ikuto-kun cheer up it doesn't matter if your teen parents all that matters is that you two love each other." Yoru gave Amu and Ikuto a tiny hug " Su is right you love each other share love." And from wise words from their chara Amu and Ikuto kissed each other since they truly love each other.


End file.
